xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Summers/Relationships
The relationships that Crystal Summers has with various people throughout her life. 'Family' Parents |-|Scott Summers= |-|Jean Grey= |-|Wendell & Jacqueline Granger= Siblings |-|Nate= Nate is Crystal's oldest brother. |-|Nathan= Nathan is Crystal's older brother. |-|Rachel= Rachel is Crystal's older sister. |-|Marie= Marie is Crystal's older sister. |-|Emma= Emma is Crystal's older twinsister. |-|Zacha= Zacha is Crystal's younger twinbrother. |-|Vanessa= Vanessa is Crystal's younger maternal half-sister. Children |-|Wyatt= |-|Chris= |-|Alex= |-|Brandon= |-|Dorian= |-|Joel= |-|Oliver= |-|Dean= Summers family |-|Grandparents= Christopher Summers Katherine Ann Summers |-|Uncles= Alexander Summers Gabriel Summers Adam Neramani |-|Cousins= Cole Summers Josh Summers Jason Summers Grey family |-|Grandparents= John Grey Elaine Grey |-|Aunts/Uncles= Sarah Grey-Bailey Roger Grey Julia Grey Liam Grey |-|Cousins= Gailyn Bailey Joey Bailey Mary-Margaret Grey Kindra Grey Derry Campbell Julian Campbell Rick Grey Rebekka Grey Theodore Grey Distant family |-|Halliwell family= |-|Uchiha clan= 'Romances' The following are romantic interests that Crystal has or has had in the past. 'Long-Term Relationships' These following romantic relationships have been the most serious, meaning they have been long-term, among other things. Zac Guthrie Efron *Dated/Engaged: 2008-2010 *Married: December 31, 2010 Zac is Crystal's husband and soulmate. Anakin Skywalker *Dated: March - November 2006 Damon Salvatore *Dated: February - March 2005 Eragon Bromsson *Dated: April - September 2007 Jeremy Sumpter *Dated: January, 2001 - January, 2003 Jeremy was Crystal's first boyfriend and her second longest relationship. Johnny Storm *Dated: February 2004 - February 2005 Johnny was Crystal's third longest relationship. Justin Foley *Dated: **'First;' February, 2003 - February, 2004 **'Second;' April, 2006 - April, 2007 Sean Kennedy *Dated: November, 2005 - April, 2006 William Kaplan *Dated: September, 2007 - March, 2008 William was Crystal's last boyfriend. 'Attractions' These following relationships are considered more casual than the former, including people Crystal has dated once, flirtations and crushes. Asher Shaara Bobby Drake Cormac McLaggen Dastan Shaara Draco Malfoy George Weasley Hal Jordan Victor Krum 'Friendships' 'Love Generation' Love Generation is the group of girls that Crystal has known the longest and share a special friendship with. Love Generation is the name of their band. Crystal has mentioned countless times that these girls are like her sisters. |-|Clarice Wagner= Crystal and Clarice share an extremely deep and strong friendship, very similar to their mothers, Jean and Ororo. They have known each other since they were born, and have been at each other's side since then. They have helped each other with anything, big or small problems. --- They both have named each other godmother for one of their respective children; Crystal is godmother to Brian, and Clarice is godmother to Alex. Their true friendship (along with Sharpay) has been proved by the fact that the three girls have become a new set of Charmed Ones, whose powers and magic are dependant on the witches friendship and sisterhood. |-|Sharpay Frost= Sharpay also shares an extremely deep and strong friendship with Crystal and Clarice. --- They both have named each other godmother for one of their respective children; Crystal is godmother to Jesse, and Sharpay is godmother to Chris. Their true friendship (along with Clarice) has been proved by the fact that the three girls have become a new set of Charmed Ones, whose powers and magic are dependant on the witches friendship and sisterhood. |-|Selena Howlett= Selena was born a year after the other girls, but this does not change anything in their friendship. X-Men Kids Teammates |-|Tom Wagner= |-|John Xavier= |-|Ryan Le'Beau= |-|Thomas Shepherd= |-|Kitty Pryde= Kitty and Crystal currently have a very strained relationship. Xavier Student Body 'Enemies' Xemnas Madelyne Pryor Apocalypse Category:Relationship Pages